The subject invention is directed to an improved structure of a single component socket switch. The subject invention relates to providing a simplified and structurally secure solid socket switch for increasing sensitivity of the contact points of the electrical switch.
Additionally, the subject socket switch is adapted to be installed on AC/DC switching power supply systems. In particular, the subject invention is directed to a socket switch where upon insertion of an AC power supply, switching mechanisms connect the AC power by means of displacement of the position of internal contact point terminals with a removal of the original DC power supply. Further, the subject invention directs itself to a socket switch where upon removal of an AC plug from internal the socket switch, the original DC power supply is automatically reinstated. Thus, this invention directs itself to a socket switch where AC or DC power is automatically applied responsive to the insertion or removal of an AC plug.